Sonic and Friends The Adventure for The Dark Chaos Emerald
by Lorcan the Hedgehog
Summary: The new story
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Friends The Adventure For The Dark Chaos Emerald Chapter 1

Years ago when I was still in Mobius before the portal sucked me into Heroville. Sonic said

There was a hidden Chaos Emerald but it was the most powerful and yet darkest out of all the Chaos Emeralds. It was called the Dark Chaos Emerald and me and the freedom fighters tried to keep it away from the hands of villains and we did. But ever since after the portal put me in Heroville. I was wondering if Sal and the rest of the Freedom Fighters still have the Dark Chaos Emerald or if it was sucked into Heroville too. Oh well I might find out later.

Well... that was fun to listen. Spongebob said

Homer yawns and drinks a can of Duff Beer and looks at Sonic

That was boring Sonic. You need to make better stories than that. Homer said

I thought it was fun to listen to Sonic. Smurfette said

Thanks Smurfette but I am not making that up Homer. This really happened in Mobius. Sonic said

I don't know about that... I might believe it if Lorcan tells me it. Homer said

Wait where is Lorcan and Yesenia? Yoshi said

Kenny,Pace and Marie looked up and smiles and Sonic,Spongebob,Homer,Yoshi and Smurfette looked at them

Hey Kenny,Marie,Pace why are you smiling if I can ask? Homer asked

You know Lorcan and Yesenia? Kenny asked

Yea why? Homer said while drinking his beer

This might sound weird but... Lorcan and Yesenia are married. Marie said

Homer spits his Beer out of his mouth and Sonic,Spongebob,Yoshi and Smurfette looked at them in shock.

What? But I thought they were brother and sister. Sonic said

I had a crush on Lorcan ever since I met him and we were friends at the beginning. Yesenia said walking in

So you two were not brother and sister at the beginning? Spongebob asked

No Spongebob we were not Brother and Sister when we met. Yesenia said

But why didn't you two get together at the beginning? Sonic asked

Because she was married to another hedgehog when we met. Lorcan said walking in too

But me and Brave broke up and months later me and Lorcan loved each other so much that we decided to be together but on Saturday we have our wedding in Mobius and ever since on Saturday I love Lorcan so much. Yesenia said

Well congrats you two. Sonic said smiling

At least you found a girl you love more than Harley. Homer said

Me and Harley are still best friends and she was happy for the both of us in our wedding day. Lorcan said

So I take it that you are Harley have been friends again huh? Spongebob said

Yea and don't worry she has a boyfriend so me and Harley are recovered. Lorcan said

Well that's great news you two. Sonic said

Oh by the way Lorcan. Is there a Dark Chaos Emerald in Mobius? Homer asked

Oh we used to have it until for what I heard a portal sucked it in. Lorcan said

So it is true. Homer said

I knew it... Sonic said

However the Heroes did not know that their rival Evil Homer was listening to everything they are saying.

We got to get this Dark Chaos Emerald so that we can take over the world. Evil Homer said to his friends , Evil Spongebob, Evil Sonic, Evil Kenny and Evil Lorcan.

How are we going to get this Dark Chaos Emerald? Evil Kenny asked

Do you think that Lorcan is telling the truth? Evil Spongebob said, It could be made up

It's real ok? Evil Lorcan said

How do you know? Evil Homer said

I seen it once in Princess Sally's Dad kingdom and maybe the portal that sucked the heroes to here must of sucked it here too because while I was on my date with Wilma, The guards said that the Dark Emerald has been stolen but I know that the portal sucked it in. Evil Lorcan said

He is telling the truth guys. Evil Kenny said

Imaging how easy to take over this world would be if I have the Dark Chaos Emerald. Evil Homer said

Well after some research I did. Evil Lorcan said while walking to a computer and sits down, I have found the location of the Dark Chaos Emerald.

Where is it? Evil Homer said

In a hidden room in Angel Island. Evil Lorcan said

Oh Great we got to go to where that Knucklehead lives. Evil Spongebob said

And our robots are low of power so they can't fly us to Angel Island. Evil Sonic said

Don't worry that two tailed fox has that plane. We will steal it to take the Dark Chaos Emerald from Knuckles. Evil Homer said

You guys can go without me. Evil Lorcan said

Yea we understand why Evil Lorcan. Evil Spongebob said

Don't worry We won't hurt Wilma and Miley when I get the Dark Chaos Emerald. Evil Homer said

Thanks guys. Evil Lorcan said

And then Wilma and Miley comes in and looks at the villains

Hey guys. Wilma said

Hey Wilma. We just are going to get something so see you later. Evil Homer said

Evil Lorcan smiles and looks at his wife Wilma. She has red fur, green eyes, purple dress and purple shoes and Miley, Their daughter has red fur but her quills are black and she is wearing a bright blue shirt and black shoes.

Hey sweetheart. Wilma said

Hey baby. Evil Lorcan said and kisses Wilma and she kisses back

Hey Daddy. Miley said

Hey Miley. Evil Lorcan said

Anyways we will be going now. Evil Homer said

Bye Evil Homer. Wilma said

Evil Homer, Evil Spongebob, Evil Sonic and Evil Kenny leaves the Evil Homer's lair and is smiling evilly


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Friends The Adventure for The Dark Chaos Emerald Chapter 2

Yesenia and Smurfette walks outside talking about things and their Husband's

So are you and Lorcan planning to do something together? Smurfette asked

Well... I want to tell him something but I am... kind of nervous... Yesenia said

Why? What up? Smurfette asked

Well... please keep this as a secret please? Yesenia asked

OK Yesenia so what do you want to tell Lorcan? Smurfette asked

Yesenia put her hands on her stomach and looks at Smurfette and Smurfette looked at her

You are pregnant? Smurfette said in shock

Yes... with 2 twin daughters... Yesenia said

Well that great to hear beside I think Lorcan wants to be a father anyways. Smurfette said

Really? Yesenia said

Yea he will be happy. Smurfette said smiling before noticing the villains are walking down to Tails lab

What is it Smurfette? Yesenia said

You stay here Yesenia, I need to see what the villains are up to. Smurfette said taking out a ninja sword and hides in a tree seeing the villains discussing their plan

So our plan is to beat Tails up, take his plane, make Knuckles tell us where the Dark Chaos Emerald is and take over Heroville? Evil Kenny said

I think Angel Island could have more people there like Tikal or Shade. Evil Sonic said

Well with our new version of Metal Sonic being built by Plankton that Knucklehead and his stupid friends will not beat us and will make sure it will destroy Sonic and Friends for good. Evil Homer said

Not in my watch Evil Homer. Smurfette said hoping down the tree and gets her ninja sword and prepares to fight and Evil Homer starts smirking evilly

Oh Smurfette, you useless smurf ninja skills will not stop us from taking over the world and now have a taste of something shocking from a robot. Evil Homer said pressing a button and the New version of Metal Sonic appears with Plankton on his head and Metal Sonic shoots a laser at Smurfette and Smurfette dodges, ready to stab Metal Sonic but he grabs her sword, breaking it and Metal Sonic smirks

You will not defeat me foolish smurf. Metal Sonic said

Smurfette umps towards Metal Sonic getting to rip his head off but Metal Sonic grabbed her leg and slams her to the hard ground hard and Yesenia watches

Stop hurting her! Yesenia yelled

Metal Sonic points his laser gun at her but Lorcan suddenly appear and cut the laser canon from his hand out.

Leave my wife alone tin can! Lorcan yelled and Evil Homer and the rest of the villains leaves with Metal Sonic and Plankton following them and Sonic and Friends appear and Sonic hug Smurfette

Are you ok Smurfette? Sonic asked getting worried

Y..yea I am fine. Smurfette said

Yesenia looked at Smurfette and Sonic and thinks about something.

Smurfette? Can I ask you something please? Yesenia said

Sure. Smurfette said and walks to Yesenia, What is it?

Should I tell Lorcan about... you know? Yesenia said

It's up to you Yesenia. Smurfette said

Yesenia looked at Lorcan getting worried and nervous and walks to him

Lorcan... can I tell you something. Yesenia said

Sure dear you can tell me anything. Lorcan said

Ok... Yesenia sighs for a few seconds and then starts to talk, I am... Yesenia stops talking getting scared and worried

Lorcan then hugs her and rubs her stomach softly and whispers to her ear, We are going to be a family are we baby?

Yesenia nods and Lorcan kisses her lips and Yesenia kisses back for a while and starts to talk again not nervous or scared anymore

And its two twin girls but what should we call them. Yesenia asked

We figure that out later. Lorcan said

We got to stop Evil Homer and the rest of the villains from taking Tails plane. Sonic said


End file.
